


Progetto Omega

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decine di occhi lo fissano, lo circondano e lo desiderano con ferocia. Occhi animali che, nel buio della struttura, sembrano strappati ai lupi insieme al DNA che hanno impiantato loro nel corpo. Giocano a fare Dio lì dentro e quello che è peggio è che, dopo la Seconda Guerra, il mondo gliene è pure grato. Perfino i Beta, che forti della loro numerosità si sono sempre opposti, hanno ceduto davanti ai discorsi altisonanti di Alexander Pierce e hanno firmato il Trattato di Libero Impianto: gli Alfa, ridotti quasi all'estinzione a causa della guerra, ormai, vengono creati in provetta nei laboratori dell'HYDRA. Creati e migliorati...<br/>{ stucky - omega!verse }<br/>__________________________________<br/>Prima classificata al contest "A/B/O - Omega!verse dynamics" indetto sul forum di EFP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progetto Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'ambient (?): Il mondo (pianeta Terra, secolo ventunesimo) è diviso in Alfa, Beta e Omega; i primi e gli ultimi hanno caratteristiche lupine: un olfatto più sviluppato della media e un istinto animale (inteso anche come istinto di sopravvivenza). A differenza di come si potrebbe pensare normalmente, la società non è governata dagli Alfa, bensì dai Beta che, da sempre, sono la stragrande maggioranza della popolazione. Dopo l'ultima Guerra affrontata (per motivi che implicano la voglia di supremazia non dichiarata degli Alfa, doppigiochi e altre cose a cui fingerò di aver pensato in modo più approfondito), gli Alfa si sono ridotti a poche centinaia sparsi in tutto il mondo e, per evitare la loro estinzione, è stato sviluppato un siero in grado di ricrearli in laboratorio, siero detenuto ufficialmente dall'organizzazione chiamata HYDRA. Tuttavia gli Alfa in provetta, hanno dimostrato tendenze più bestiali e violente, motivo per cui ne è stato vietato l'utilizzo. Finora.  
> Infine vengono gli Omega, più unici che rari. Gli Omega sono attratti dagli Alfa così come gli Alfa sono attratti dagli Omega ed è facile per gli uni riconoscere gli altri (per i Beta è invece quasi del tutto impossibile salvo rari casi che tanto in 'sta fic non verranno trattati, quindi non so perché lo sto scrivendo). Soltanto in una coppia Alfa/Omega si può parlare di soulbond, ovvero di un legame profondo tra anime gemelle e, una volta che un Omega si unisce con il suo soulmate è un'unione che dura tutta la vita.
> 
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di Captain America appartengono a chi di diritto  
> Storia partecipante al contest A/B/O - Omega!verse dynamics di eamesie sul Contest Mania e alla Maritombola 6 @maridichallenge

Il letto della _Gabbia di Vetro_ è piccolo e scomodo, la notte si avvolge nelle coperte, raggelando non per il freddo – quello ormai non ha più alcun effetto su di lui, o così vuole credere – ma per i rumori che provengono da _fuori_ ; lo stesso fuori in cui si dovrà immergere una volta che la porta di vetro rinforzato si abbasserà automaticamente, come tutti i giorni, alle ore 6.30 in punto, per poi risollevarsi a mezzanotte.

Decine di occhi lo fissano, lo circondano e lo desiderano con ferocia. Occhi animali che, nel buio della struttura, sembrano strappati ai lupi insieme al DNA che hanno impiantato loro nel corpo.

Giocano a fare Dio lì dentro e quello che è peggio è che, dopo la Seconda Guerra, il mondo gliene è pure grato. Perfino i Beta, che forti della loro numerosità si sono sempre opposti, hanno ceduto davanti ai discorsi altisonanti di Alexander Pierce e hanno firmato il _Trattato di Libero Impianto_ : gli Alfa, ridotti quasi all'estinzione a causa della guerra, ormai, vengono creati in provetta nei laboratori dell'HYDRA. _Creati e migliorati._

È ancora impossibile, invece, ricreare il gene degli Omega. Così rari, così speciali, le balene bianche degli oceani umani. Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a trovarne addirittura due nel pack con cui l'HYDRA ha dato il via ai primi esperimenti segreti, venticinque anni fa.

 _Lui_ era uno di quei due Omega.

 

_«Bucky–»_

La voce di un ragazzo scivola nella memoria come il respiro di un fantasma.

_«–che cosa stai facendo?»_

_«Secondo te che sto facendo? Smetti di fare domande stupide e datti una mossa.»_

Le voci diventano due e, insieme ad esse, balenano ad intermittenza le immagini sfocate di due giovani e una prigione di metallo, vetro e mattoni.

_«È proprio perché è un'idea stupida che sto cercando di fermarti. Non riusciremo mai a scappare da qui, il condotto alla fine si restringe e finiremo incastrati. Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo.»_

_«Non abbiamo tempo per trovare un altro modo, questo è perfetto.»_

_«Ma mi ascolti? Non ce la faremo mai, se non saranno gli Alfa a trovarci, affogheremmo comunque prima di raggiungere il canale di scolo!»_

_«Io non ce la farei mai perché da lì non ci passo, tu invece puoi farcela. Anche quando il condotto si restringe dovresti riuscire comunque a passarci.»_

_«Cosa?»_

_«Non preoccuparti, ho un piano. Con un po' di fortuna ci vedremo fuori.» Bucky aveva stretto le spalle dell'altro ragazzo – era biondo, esile, aveva il profumo dolce degli Omega e la testardaggine di un mulo: «Scordatelo! Lo so come finiscono i tuoi piani! O ce ne andiamo entrambi o non me ne vado senza di te.»_

_«Dio! Fai come ti dico una volta tanto!»_

_«Ti cattureranno.»_

_«Ma avrò la soddisfazione di saperti lontano da qui.»_

_«Smettila di scherzare, idiota, sono serio!»_

_«Anche io. Non puoi sopravvivere qui dentro, lo sai. E non posso permettere che ti facciano ancora del male, fa già abbastanza schifo così. Quindi ora vai, fine della discussione.» lo aveva sollevato di peso, come un bambolotto fatto di carne e di quei pochi chili che il più grande non aveva faticato ad infilare nel condotto, mentre l'altro cercava di rimanere aggrappato a lui per non scivolare via._

_«No, aspetta!»_

_Ma Bucky non aveva aspettato, aveva staccato le sue mani da sé._

_«Ci vediamo fuori. Te lo prometto, Steve.»_

_E Steve era caduto._

_«Bucky! BUCKY!»_

 

Il meccanismo di apertura inizia a gemere; ci vogliono dieci secondi prima che i ganci di chiusura vengano rilasciati, venti perché la porta si apra del tutto.

Alle proprie spalle ha lasciato il letto rifatto e un vassoio vuoto della colazione.

C'era un coltello, questa volta, sul vassoio e un biglietto con le nuove istruzioni di un gioco che non è mai stato tale.

_[ Raggiungi il settore T. Prendi la bandiera. Torna indietro. ]_

Non sentirà la mancanza della pistola calibro 39 che gli hanno lasciato la settimana scorsa; ha guardato con fredda indifferenza il modo in cui le teste degli Alfa saltavano sotto agli spari, ma quando ne ha avuto più bisogno quell'affare si è inceppato. Ne ha uccisi cinque, ne ha feriti otto, ha rotto il braccio a tre di loro e poi la sua corsa per i labirinti della struttura, creati apposta per la _Caccia_ , si è conclusa quando Rumlow lo ha sbattuto malamente a terra ricordandogli tra gli insulti quale fosse il suo posto nella scala gerarchica dell'HYDRA. L'attimo dopo gli era addosso, schiacciandolo sotto il suo peso, con l'erezione dura a premere tra le sue natiche e le mani intorno al collo. Nessuno è venuto a staccarglielo di dosso – nessuno è venuto per salvarlo –, lo hanno lasciato con Brock per tutta la notte, una coppa per il vincitore da cui l'Alfa si è dissetato, un morso dopo l'altro, una spinta dopo l'altra.

Le dita stringono con forza il manico del coltello, il petto si gonfia d'aria e quando il rettangolo di vetro che lo tiene ingabbiato e, contemporaneamente, al sicuro dagli Alfa, arriva a riempire soltanto metà della soglia, Bucky lo scavalca in un salto agile, gettandosi dall'altra parte. E dall'altra parte i _lupi_ lo aspettano, gli sono addosso, attirati e deliziati dal suo odore, con la voglia di lui che scoppia nel cervello e i muscoli gonfi per prenderlo con la forza.

Se esistano Alfa che non sembrino bestie, lui non ne ha mai conosciuti.

Il coltello fende l'aria, la lama penetra nel braccio di uno degli uomini che urla e viene calciato lontano. Per un solo istante lo sguardo acquamarina di Bucky si scontra con quello di Brock, affonda nei suoi pozzi scuri e un brivido lo risale per la schiena, gelido quanto il sorriso di Rumlow. Si impone di non pensarci, deve correre  e trovare un luogo sicuro, soltanto quello, prima che i primi tremori lo assalgano.

Non c'è nessun incarico che riuscirebbe a portare a termine oggi, non nel primo giorno del suo periodo di calore.

 

_«Bucky…»_

_«Shsss, è tutto ok, Steve, lascia fare a me.»_

_Il corpo di Steve si agitava febbrile contro il suo, la bocca spalancata alla disperata ricerca di aria fresca, quando tutto intorno a loro aveva l'afa asfissiante del Calore._

_Era il periodo peggiore e, Dio!, lo odiava con tutto se stesso._

_E Steve scalciava e tratteneva a stento le lacrime, inarcava la schiena e premeva il suo corpo esile contro quello di Bucky, più alto e più forte, si aggrappava a lui e cercava disperatamente l'appagamento._

_«Tra un po' passa, Steve, vedrai.» era la stessa menzogna che gli mormorava contro l'orecchio ogni anno, in sospiri rotti e frementi, mentre apriva le dita all'addome del biondo sotto gli abiti, gentile gli accarezzava le linee dei muscoli e con l'altra mano gli slacciava i pantaloni, gli massaggiava l'erezione e lo masturbava fino a farlo venire «Chi… chi ha bisogno degli Alfa, eh? Ci… ci penserò io a te…»_

_Lo aveva toccato ovunque in carezze calde di mani o umide di lingua, che conoscevano ogni suo punto sensibile, e lo aveva preparato con affettuosa delicatezza. Non era stato come fare l'amore con un Alfa –  ma che differenza avrebbe fatto? Quello degli Alfa non era amore, era un prendere e fottere senza grazia, fino a lasciarli esanimi –, c'era voluta tutta la notte per calmare Steve e alla fine gli si era addormentato tra le braccia, mentre i tremiti di Bucky si facevano più violenti e le vampate di calore gli toglievano il respiro._

_«Mi prenderò io cura di te… sempre… Te lo prometto…»_

_Ne aveva fatte tante di promesse, alcune le aveva mantenute, altre no._

_Gli aveva promesso che si sarebbero trovati fuori dai laboratori dell'HYDRA, entrambi liberi, ma non era mai accaduto._

_Pierce aveva avuto la firma che cercava per il proprio trattato, tutti gli anni di preparazione, gli esperimenti segreti e i ragazzi rapiti dai loro pack, avevano finalmente avuto un senso con l'inizio del_ Progetto Omega _e Bucky ne divenne il fulcro._

 

Scappare è ciò che sa fare meglio.

Scappare. Uccidere. Ricominciare a scappare.

Dietro di lui, gli scarponi di Rollins battono pesanti sul pavimento, ma Bucky non si volta, guarda avanti, lungo i corridoi che si snodano nella sezione T, con i muscoli tesi e le gambe pronte allo scatto.

 _Corri, non fermarti!_ Svolta uno dei corridoi, serra i denti, mantiene la presa al coltello. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, il suo corpo è a terra e trema in balia di un maremoto fatto di ondate di calore, i muscoli del ventre si contraggono, il sangue affluisce dritto tra le gambe e il proprio sesso pulsa così forte che non riesce a respirare.

_Non adesso… non adesso…_

 

_«Quando uscirò di qui, mi unirò allo S.H.I.E.L.D.»_

_Bucky aveva ruotato gli occhi al soffitto della Gabbia di Vetro._

_«Fatti sentire da Pierce, mi raccomando.»_

_Steve gli aveva fatto il verso e poi aveva continuato, con la solita risolutezza che mostrava quando parlava di ciò in cui credeva, incurante delle conseguenze «Magari chiederò di entrare nella squadra degli Avengers.»_

_«A-ah. Solo i Beta entrano nello S.H.I.E.L.D., figurati diventare un Avengers.»_

_«Ma gli omega sono i più portati per le azioni di combattimento.»_

_«Così portati che ci siamo estinti.»_

_«Se così non fosse non ci terrebbero intrappolati qui dentro, aspettando di dare il via al Progetto Omega.»_

_Ne aveva sentito parlare dal dottor Zola, con quel suo accento pungente e fastidioso. Fin da piccoli gli Omega erano naturalmente predisposti al combattimento; la Natura aveva dato loro un'inferiorità numerica, un periodo in cui il bisogno di accoppiarsi era così feroce da cancellare tutto il resto e un odore afrodisiaco per gli Alfa, ma in cambio li aveva resi perfettamente in grado di difendersi. Ed ora l'HYDRA, con Pierce, desiderava trovare in loro il Soldato Perfetto._

 

La zaffata arriva parecchi secondi prima del corpo di Rollins. È un odore che penetra nel cervello, lo stordisce e non serve a niente trattenere il respiro, perché ogni fibra del proprio corpo risponde alla presenza dell'Alfa _._

Si costringe a voltarsi sulla schiena, tira le ginocchia al petto e quando Rollins balza su di lui, Bucky lo calcia allo stomaco, mandandolo contro la parete.

Ansima, come se quell'unico gesto gli fosse costato tutte le energie messe da parte e questa volta è Rumlow ad avanzare, con lo sguardo affamato di un predatore che punta la propria preda. Bucky non ha più la forza di opporre alcuna resistenza, è un concentrato di ormoni allo sbaraglio e ondate di calore, prigioniero del proprio corpo e dei segnali _sbagliati_ che sta lanciando.

«…Steve…»

 

_«Steve?»_

_«Lasciami in pace.»_

 

Il pavimento trema poco prima dell'esplosione. Arriva dal nulla, uno scoppio fragoroso concentrato ai piani inferiori che copre la risata affettuosa di un se stesso più giovane.

_«Eddai, non starai ancora rimuginando su quello che ha detto Rumlow, vero? Lo sai che è un coglione, il cervello ce l'ha nelle mutande.»_

L'allarme risuona in tutta la struttura, facendo fischiare le sue orecchie e quelle degli Alfa che, dopo Rumlow, lo hanno raggiunto. Dovrebbero mettere mano alle armi, seguire gli ordini della voce metallica vomitata dagli altoparlanti _(Gli agenti dello SHIELD si sono inseriti nella struttura! Prendeteli! Uccideteli!)_ ma il richiamo dell'omega in calore è più forte e ogni neurone, ogni cellula e ogni pensiero ruggisce per la _fame_.

 

_«Però ha ragione…»_

 

Rumlow è il primo a raggiungerlo.

 

« _…insomma, guardami.»_

 

 Rumlow è _sempre_ il primo e ne gode, come se umiliare gli Omega fosse la propria ragione di vita.

 

_«Ti sto guardando, Steve, e sei perfetto.»_

I denti di Brock lo mordono al collo e le sue mani ruvide gli spalancano le cosce.

_Il biondo si era voltato e aveva incrociato lo sguardo con quello di Bucky, fissandolo con un'espressione torva sulle guance di un rosa più vivo e imbarazzato «Ma finiscila, cretino.»_

 

Bucky si morde la lingua, in un debole tentativo di non concedere la soddisfazione di sentirlo gemere, ma quando la mano dell'Alfa si posa pesante e invadente tra le sue gambe, sull'erezione che preme contro la stoffa dei pantaloni, il brivido che lo percorre è tanto violento da scuoterlo fin nelle ossa.

 

_«Non finché non mi crederai.» si era chinato su Steve, aveva unito le labbra alle sue e sulla sua bocca aveva parlato: «Non c'è niente di più perfetto di te.»_

 

E nelle orecchie rimbomba una voce amica, ovattata, che più e più volte urla il suo nome, mentre intorno a lui _il mondo crolla_.

 

_«Bucky…»_

«BUCKY!»

 

₪

 

Quando le orecchie smettono di fischiare e i primi suoni tornano ad affacciarsi ai timpani di Bucky, la prima emozione che lo attraversa è la confusione. Non ci sono più corridoi, porte, pareti, soffitti o altoparlanti, non c'è più Rumlow, c'è solo ferro, sedili e aria fresca. _Nuova._ E qualcuno che lo sta tenendo in braccio – _che ha la forza di sostenerlo e tenerselo addosso._

Poi tornano le ondate di calore che tirano ogni muscolo e piegano ogni nervo ed infine, in una cacofonia di voci sconosciute, di mitragliate, spari, ordini e rombi di motori _{è il motore di un elicottero, quello che sente?}_ , tra gli odori di cemento, sangue e ferro bruciato, si fa largo il profumo più invitante che abbia mai percepito. Ha l'aroma _bello_ dell'estate e quello pungente degli agrifogli a Natale, la calda fragranza di una cioccolata appena servita e il profumo di casa di un abbraccio. E non sa Bucky come faccia a sapere tutte quelle cose mai provate, ma è sicuro che sia così.

È un odore che appartiene ad un Alfa, non può essere altrimenti.

Non riesce a trattenersi dall'arrampicarsi con il naso al collo dell'Alfa _su cui_ è seduto, dilata le narici in respiri che lo fanno vibrare d'eccitazione e si issa con le mani alle sue spalle larghe, dimenticando ogni vergogna nell'appiccicare ogni centimetro di sé contro il suo corpo. Sono pochi gli sprazzi di lucidità, quelli in cui si rende conto di _cosa stia facendo_ – si sta strusciando contro uno sconosciuto, si sta spingendo in colpetti del bassoventre contro quello di un Alfa e, _no no no_ , sta reclinando il capo ad offrirgli il proprio collo* – ma non riesce a fermarsi. A smettere di volerlo.

«Hei, Buck.» La voce dell'Alfa è familiare, gli ricorda di Steve, così come i suoi capelli biondi e i suoi occhi azzurri adombrati dalle ciglia lunghe. Anche Steve le aveva lunghe. Anche Steve lo chiamava Buck. _Il suo Steve._ Che lo guarda pieno d'ansia, lo stringe tra braccia forti e gli bacia affettuoso la fronte. «Perdonami se ci ho messo tanto.»

Bucky lo guarda, confuso.

«Steve?» chiede e c'è una nota speranzosa nel nome che gli scivola basso e roco, arrotolato in un suono di fusa.

«Sì.»

«Steve.» non si chiede perché sia così alto «Steve.» non si chiede perché sia così grosso «Steve.» non si chiede perché sia così forte «Steve.» non si chiede perché sia un Alfa «Steve.» ripete solo il suo nome «Steve.» all'infinito «Steve.» in sospiri che premono contro il suo collo «Steve.» tempestandolo di baci.

Con un braccio a circondare la vita di Bucky e l'altra mano aperta ai suoi capelli scuri, Steve fatica a resistere a quegli assalti umidi e scoccanti e, se fossero da soli in quell'elicottero, forse rispondere ad ogni bacio e si lascerebbe andare a quel groviglio di emozioni e sensazioni che gli nascono nello stomaco, gli battono nel petto e gli bruciano nel bassoventre.

«A-ehm!» seduto di fronte a loro, il Beta che li accompagna si schiarisce la gola «Non vorrei interrompervi, ma iniziate ad essere al limite del pornografico.»

Steve sospira, deglutisce e, impacciato, cerca di fermare le mani di Bucky che sono ovunque e non la smettono di toccarlo, come non ci fosse già l'odore della sua pelle a rendergli le cose difficili, o il suo respiro contro il collo o la sua voce che non smette di chiamarlo. _Di implorarlo._

«Non… non ti ci mettere anche tu, Sam. Ti prego.» sussurra, rosso in volto.

«Dico sul serio, trovatevi una stanza, mi state mettendo a disagio.»

_«Vola via.»_

Sam ride, Steve no.

«Oh. Non stavi scherzando.»

Lo sguardo che l'Alfa gli lancia è eloquente; dopo una sbuffata irritata, Falcon si spinge sul bordo dell'elicottero e _salta_ , spalancando ali di metallo.

Finalmente può dedicarsi completamente a Bucky.

Sospira di sollievo, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui, trovando il suo volto sollevato che lo divora con gli occhi e con gli occhi lo supplica di essere divorato.

Non è pronto.

Quando ha accettato di farsi impiantare i geni Alfa, quando il Dottor Erskine gli ha confidato che lo scopo iniziale del siero non era quello dell'HYDRA, quando lui è cambiato, nessuno lo ha preparato a tutto quello: al calore di Bucky che gli si scioglie sulle gambe e al bacio in cui si immerge, quando la bocca incontra quella dell'Omega ed il suo sapore diventa ambrosia sulla lingua.

 

_«Ohi, Steve, sei sveglio?»_

_Il mormorio di Bucky era scivolato contro l'orecchio di Steve e, in una sorta di basso latrato fatto più di sonno che di rabbia, il biondo si era limitato ad un cenno del capo, quasi impossibile da vedere per l'altro._

_«È un sì?»_

_«Dannazione, Buck… Che c'è?» aveva sbuffato più comprensibile e Bucky aveva riso contro la sua pelle. Non gli aveva mai lasciato spazio durante il sonno; Steve gli dava le spalle, rannicchiandosi in un angolo del letto, sembrando così piccolo che poteva essere scambiato per il pupazzo di un bambino e Bucky gli si spingeva contro la notte, lo abbracciava o lo nascondeva con il proprio corpo, lontano dagli sguardi sempre vigili degli Alfa._

_«Stavo riflettendo–» aveva ripreso il più grande, puntellandosi sui gomiti per guardare meglio il suo volto adombrato dal buio «–quando usciremo di qui ti chiederò di sposarmi.»_

_Steve aveva spalancato gli occhi, di colpo sveglissimo._

_«C-che… che… che diavolo ti prende all'improvviso?»_

_«Nulla, pensavo solo che l'idea di trovarmi un Alfa mi disgusta. Preferisco sposare te. Amarti e proteggerti finché morte non ci separi.»_

_«Invece di dire cazzate, dormi, Buck.»_

_«Eddai, sono un buon partito, sono alto, bello e ho due splendidi occhioni azzurri; molto meglio di quei bisonti sgraziati lì fuori.»_

_«Bucky, dormi!»_

 

«Steve…»

La voce rotta nell'ansimo di Bucky, insieme ad una sottile parete d'aria, è l'unica cosa che separa la sua bocca da quella di Steve.

«Ce la fai a… uhm… resistere?» gli chiede l'Alfa. Sta tentando con tutto se stesso di non muoversi nell'abbraccio soffocante dell'Omega, per limitare il più possibile le frizioni del bacino contro il suo, in quel continuo scontrarsi di erezioni dure e pulsanti che hanno il bisogno di essere appagate, subito, lì, in un elicottero di stampo militare in dotazione dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.

Si rifiuta di lasciarsi andare al bieco istinto, non è così che voleva prendersi cura di Bucky.

La risposta è un cenno debole del capo, mentre il suo volto trova rifugio sulla sua spalla e, nel silenzio, trema e reprime tra i denti serrati i singhiozzi, per l'eccitazione, per la paura, per il sollievo, perché è stanco, è spezzato e perché Steve finalmente è di nuovo insieme a lui.

«Sei ancora lì? Sei ancora tu?» la domanda si fa largo in uno dei singulti.

«Sì, sono io Buck.»

«E… siamo fuori…?»

Steve sente il cuore spezzarsi a metà, mentre gli sorride con gli occhi lucidi. Ed è una situazione del cazzo, perché una parte di sé vuole piangere e proteggerlo da tutti i mali del mondo e la parte più in basso invece vuole affondare tra i suoi glutei, sentirsi risucchiare dai suoi muscoli e fare l'amore con lui fino a svenire.

«Sì, Buck, siamo fuori.» gli ripete, baciandogli la fronte.

«A-allora…»

«Non c'è bisogno che ti sforzi così.»

«A-allora…» insiste Bucky «…posso chiederti di sposarmi.»

Steve arrossisce, sorride, ride e piange; più che un Alfa, si sente ancora l'Omega impacciato che avrebbe dato la vita per Bucky.

 

_«No, aspetta! Bucky! BUCKY!»_

_Il corpo esile di Steve era stato trascinato via, aveva sbattuto contro le pareti strette ed umide del condotto di scarico e quando gli si era ristretto intorno, la gravità aveva fatto il resto, attirandolo a sé, mentre i bordi gli graffiavano la pelle e gli strappavano gli abiti._

_Era atterrato con un tonfo che gli aveva spezzato il fiato nell'acqua sudicia di un canale di scolo._

_In salvo._

_Da solo._

_Con forza appena sufficiente a respirare, ingoiando in parte acqua sporca e tossendola via subito dopo._

_«Tornerò a… prenderti… te lo… prometto… Bu…cky…»_

 

L'Omega chiude gli occhi, accoccolandosi meglio in braccio a Steve.

«Sono un buon partito…» soffia piano, cercando di suonare ironico, anche se forse sta parlando sul serio e Steve non ha bisogno che glielo si dica, lo ha sempre saputo.

«Sei il miglior partito che si possa desiderare.»

**Author's Note:**

> *in un branco, offrire il collo ad un altro lupo significa riconoscere la sua superiorità di lupo Alfa
> 
> Note: E' in assoluto la primissima omega!verse che scrivo e, sebbene io ami questo genere, sono sempre stata un po' riluttante nel buttarmici perchè le belle fic A/B/O sono difficili da scrivere e anche difficili da trovare. Ma sfortunatamente per il mondo, il mio sadomasochismo è più forte delle mie paura ed eccomi qui a odiare - e anche un po' amare - questa fic.  
> Rimanere sotto le 3.500 parole è stata la parte più difficile e mi ha impedito di scrivere tutto quello che volevo (compresa la scena porn finale, che non mi perdonerò mai di aver tolto) e certi punti, tanti punti in effetti, sono rimasti in un limbo oscuro. Il mondo della fic l'avevo pensato un po' più ampio di quanto sia riuscita a sfiluppare, in parte preso da Captain America (Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. c'è e gli Avengers pure) e in parte modificato per i miei porci comodi, ma per ora rimarrà bellamente nella mia testa, lontano dalla luce.  
> Bon, grazie comunque a chi avrà avuto voglia di leggerla e spero non sia stata così disastrosa.


End file.
